An electrically driven vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle includes a vehicle driving motor, and normally, the motor is disposed so as to be offset to one side of a passenger compartment (a cabin) which is situated at a center of the electrically driven vehicle in a front-to-rear direction thereof.
For example, in an electrically driven vehicle described in Patent Literature 1, as shown in FIG. 6A, a driving unit 101 which includes a motor is disposed ahead of a dash panel 100 which defines a passenger compartment. The driving unit 101 is supported by mounting devices at upper end portions of left and right end portions thereof and at a rear lower end portion thereof, and the rear lower end portion is supported so as to rotate about an axis which extends in the vehicle's width direction. Consequently, when the vehicle is involved in a frontal collision, the driving unit 101 rotates upwards about the rear lower end portion as a fulcrum (in a direction indicated by an arrow R in FIG. 6B), and an electric compressor 102 which is provided at a front end portion of the driving unit 101 is also rotated upwards, whereby a load exerted on the driving unit 101 is dispersed so that a load to be applied to the passenger compartment via the driving unit 101 can be suppressed.
Additionally, in the electrically driven vehicle described in Patent Literature 1, high-pressure cables 103, 104 are disposed between the driving unit 101 and the dash panel 100 which defines the passenger compartment. The high-pressure cable 103 is a cable which connects a main battery with an inverter 105, and the high-pressure cable 104 is a cable which connects the inverter 105 with a motor unit 106.